When L meets M
by 10th Muse
Summary: This one shot story takes place after Season 2, Episode 11 - Sex, Birth, Death). New Agent meets up with a former agent, what happens? Sorry about the profanity.


**Criminal Minds**

 **One Shot Story – When L Meets M**

 **.**

. Takes place after Season 2, Episode 22 (Sex, Birth, Death)

.

It had been going on for the past week since she came back from Guantánamo Bay with Gideon and Reid.

Headlights in the rear view mirror, the lurking shadow in the corner, and when they were in the field, she sensed one pair of eyes upon her.

No, she was not creeped out. She was not easily spooked either.

It was only when she returned to her new apartment that all those funked out feelings vanished. Perhaps it was because her apartment building came with a highly sophisticated security system which she had gladly paid extra with the rent. That was why she knew her stalker was not a ghost, but a physical being.

She couldn't help but wonder if her past was catching up then, she shook her head; her old team leader had assured her that _he_ was in prison far, far away. _He_ could not escaped and most of all, there was no way _he_ could know where she was. _He_ was her past, as were the team.

This was her fresh start, go with it.

So, what the heck was this? Who was this 'ghost'?

At this point, all she was able to gather was her 'tail' was feminine, either that, mystery tail has a preference for skin lotion made by some high-end manufacturer preferred by women.

And another not too subtle clue; her 'tail' uses a shampoo product only purchased in exclusive hair salons; interesting but her mistake.

Emily gave a short chuckle, 'A gay ghost', perhaps? No, definitely a female.

The temptation to contact her old team leader, Clyde Easter was strong; she had to make sure _he_ was still in prison. She had to make sure _he_ was far away from her.

Finally, she managed to convince herself not to call him. He had said, a long time ago when the team had debriefed, he'd make the call if and when something was up.

She must trust him.

And trust him she would.

Opening the 'fridge, she grabbed a water bottle and took a drink; it had been a long day at work. The BAU team was quaint but a good team, and she like them.

As she let the tension of the day seeped out of her with a long sigh, Emily kicked off her boots and smiled to herself as she headed out of her kitchen and instantly, she caught a whiff of _that_ scent.

That particular skin lotion!

Heckles up and the bumps on the back of her neck goosed, she reached for her gun.

"Oh, don't bother." Her tail called out from her living room. "I'm not here to have a gun fight, Agent Prentiss."

Brows deeply furrowed, Emily slowly walked towards her living room and found a woman in her mid-twenties to early thirties, red-head with perfectly contoured eyebrows and leather jacket, and jeans sitting casually in her living room couch.

She was unarmed, but that didn't mean she was not entirely weaponless.

"Who are you?" Emily watched her but didn't approached.

Instead of replying, her 'tail' smiled smoothly, "I was you a while back." She gave her a slight nod. "Don't let this job become you."

Emily frowned, "Who are you?" She repeated.

Her mysterious guest shrugged, "I'm nobody important."

Emily observed her for a moment before she nodded slowly, "It seemed you are, or you won't be here. Are you a Federal Agent?"

She smiled, baring her gleaming teeth, "Aren't you a smart one? The BAU is fortunate to have you. But then, you wouldn't be in the team if you can't spot one."

Emily didn't response to her taunt.

She continued, "However, I do have to warn you about your team leader."

Emily frowned. Her 'tail' smiled wider when she saw she had hit her mark.

"Oh yeah, you don't know much about him yet but you will. He does not trust women much, even though it's an irony that he works in this unit."

"What do you mean?" Emily didn't bother to tell her that she had met Hotch before, a long time ago, but that was none of her business.

Smugly, "SSA Hotchner will not let you in into his inner team." She held her hand up. "Hear me out, Agent Prentiss." She shook her head when she saw Emily was about to cut her off. "You might think you want to give him the benefit of the doubt as he's your boss, but be warn." She shook her head. "I've been on the receiving end and I've the scar to prove it. He's not going back you up when the calls come in."

Emily shook her head, "You're wrong, whoever you are."

"I'm right, and you know it." She said bitterly. "Get out while you can." She glared at her. "Get out before it's too late, Agent Prentiss."

Emily shook her head again, "I don't think so, I've worked too hard to get in the BAU, and I damn well am not going to be threatened by some bitch sent by-" She stopped suddenly as her eyes widened. "Oh, I see." Emily nodded and walked towards her front door. "Get out or I'll shoot you." She pointed her Glock at her. "Trust me, I won't hesitate. If I see you following me anywhere again, I will shoot you."

She watched Emily and saw that she meant it, "Your choice, Agent Prentiss. Don't say I didn't warn you." With that, she left.

Emily sat in her chair for a long time before she got up and went to bed.

…...

Next morning, she barged into his office without knocking, surprising him.

"Sir, if you have some personal issues or whatever," She waved her hands in the air, "setting your dog or bitch is not the way to solve the problem. I'd appreciate if you'd come directly and talk to me. I know you're still pissed at me for stepping on your shoes with Congresswoman Steyer..."

"Prentiss-"

She shook her head, "I'm not done," She held her hand up. "I thought we had the talk a couple of days ago and we agreed everything's cool.."

"Prentiss-"

"And now you've sic one of your people on me in my home..."

He frowned,"Agent Prentiss!" He exclaimed effectively shutting her. "I don't know what you're talking about, I didn't send anyone to your apartment." He looked directly at her in surprise.

Stunned and confused, "You didn't?"

Instantly alert, Hotch straightened from his seat, "What happened last night?"

Emily quickly explained to him about her mysterious visitor.

"And she has been following you for the past...?"

She shrugged, "Since Gitmo. I thought it was a directive from you. A part of your probationary investigation."

He shook his head, "No, not at all." He frowned. "Prentiss, I've every confidence that you'll do your job as an agent and a profiler. And so far, you have been very proficient and an effetive agent." He looked serious. "I do not need to have you investigated outside of work hours. Besides you know this is not standard FBI procedure." He said quietly.

She frowned as well, "That's what I thought...then who's she?"

"From your description of this intruder, she sounds like one of our former team members, Elle Greenaway." He sighed.

"Who's she? What happened to her?"

He stood up and walked away from his desk, "It's a long story..."

She looked at him, "It's only 7:35am, sir." She smiled. "We've got a bit of time before our morning meeting."

He returned her smile before he nodded as he indicated for her to sit while he took the other chair across from her, "Elle was of us..."

…...

The End


End file.
